The present invention relates to a light device and, more particularly, to a light device with a heat-dissipating apparatus.
Light devices currently tend to use high-watt bulbs. For example, bulbs in a projector may have such high power as 200 watts. In this case, it is desired to have a light device with a heat-dissipating apparatus, which works fast and efficiently.
Generally, a fan is used in a light device in order to dissipate the heat generated by the light device. However, the surface temperature of the light device without efficient heat-dissipating apparatuses may exceed the upper limit of the regular temperature. This kind of light device might hurt users and is not qualified to the safety examination.
To solve the heat-dissipating problems mentioned above, the present invention provides a light device with a feasible efficient heat-dissipating apparatus.
The present invention discloses a light device with a heat-dissipating apparatus, including a bulb assembly and a hood positioned outside the bulb assembly. Cyclone is generated when airflow passes through the hood. While flowing by the outer surface of the bulb assembly, the cyclone takes away most of the heat. The temperature of the outer surface is then lowered. The present invention may further include a first heat-isolating board and a second heat-isolating board to isolate the heat radiation.
The aforementioned hood preferably includes a neck, at least one accommodation portion, and a plurality of blades. The blades are located between the neck and the accommodation portion. As airflow is generated by a fan and passes through the blades of the hood, it turns into cyclone and flows by the outer surface of the bulb assembly. The cyclone then takes away the heat thereon.
There are many advantages of employing the hood for the light device. The cyclone generated by the hood has such a high speed that it quickly takes away the heat. Moreover, the hood increases the flow path and the flowing time of the cyclone so that the heat-dissipating efficiency is improved. Also, the cyclone may almost reach every single corner of the light device and therefore the heat-dissipating rate of the cyclone is increased. The surface temperature of the bulb assembly is uniformly distributed more easily.
The design of the hood disclosed in the present invention may dissipate the heat more efficiently and quickly, and the light device of the present invention can meet the safety regulation.